Midnights Secret
by drowningmysorrow
Summary: Harry was lonely until he met her, she was great...until she disappeared off the face of the earth.  POST GOF PRE DoM AU HIATUS
1. The Shadow and Raven In The Park

Luna, her name was Luna. She was my friend, my best friend. She deserved better, much better than how she was treated by her "family". She was beaten, raped, and emotionally scarred most of her life. She had not one direct living family member, or so she thought, so she lived with some extended cousin or whatever. She absolutely hated her life, and so we banded together.

The two abused children, who looked after one another, and kept the other sane and alive. Sometimes, just barely. They would save their food that they were given, or stole, and split it in half, unless they had a dire hunger. They stretched their water supplies until they could no longer. They were practically family. But, oddly, they did not regard one another as brother nor sister. It was friendship, so strong, that nothing would ever, could ever, break it. Not even magic.

But sadly, they were proven wrong, her father, could indeed, stop it.

The best day of her life (if she could choose - she only had a handful of good days.) was July 28, 1997, when she got a very important letter.

Her letter had come shortly after the clock had struck midnight, when she was still awake after a harsh beating by her father. She had become accustomed to the beatings, but she still feared people, and wondered if this was how she was to live. Back to the topic, the letter arrived at exactly 12:01 am.

As a matter of fact, Luna had been in the kitchen. She had been trying to find some food for her self. She hadn't eaten in days, and her stomach growled in raw hunger at her. She was opening a cupboard silently when a quiet 'click, click' came from the window. She rushed over to the window and quickly and quietly opened it.

When she opened the window a beautiful bird, 'A barn owl!' her mind stated, flew in dropping the letter on the counter before quickly exiting the window. She hurriedly shut the window, and rushed into her room. She remembered to lock the doors before entering her room.

(Thankfully, she had taught herself how to pick the locks. She usually picked her locks on Thursdays nights, around midnight, and she would allow herself some exercise, and small bits of food.)

She ripped the letter open, neatly, quickly, and silently. Her eyes darted over the page, and she smiled. She had actually been expecting this to happen.

Luna's mother, (a lovely woman, with a fiery temper) Rachel, who was a half-blood, though she forgets who her family was. Her father was a man who went by the name, Severus Snape. He was a good man, playing a bad role. His relationship with her mother had been a one night stand, they had both been enormously drunk. Her mother did not tell him that she was pregnant with his child.

So the child, Luna grew up with an extended cousin, 2nd removed, or some crazy shit like that. He was a bitter man, he had lost everything he had once loved to magic, and held a strong hate for it. Sadly, that included Luna.

Though Luna knew basically nothing about her parents, she only knew about her mother. Her father was a topic that was well… off-limits.

Luna did take after both of them equally, she had her mothers nose (short, but had a gift of what she liked to call "super smelling"), her fathers black hair (raven black, it was soft and silky, but in a way just like feathers.), both of her parents pale white skin, almost too unhealthy shade of white, she was pretty short (much to her annoyance), but she long clever fingers. Her eyes were two colors, obsidian and baby blue. Her left was obsidian, her right was baby blue. She had the knowledge of how to play piano, and enjoyed singing. She was a neat freak, and enjoyed the chores she was assigned by her guardian. She was thorough and quick. That was one of the only things that pleased her guardian, along with the fact that Luna was no complainer/whiner.

Her guardian, Leroy Lenon, was a deplorable, monster. So when she had done everything requested, more like commanded, she would be kicked out of the house until 10pm. She would spend her time on the playground that was 4 blocks from Number 10 of Privet Drive in Surrey, England.

That was something, at least one thing, that Luna loved most. Being outside, even if she enjoyed being out in the dark, covered in the security of the dark. Just like her best friend, her only friend. Harry.

Harry was no ordinary boy, he knew that. It was ingrained in his memory every time he was beaten, and defiled. He was a wizard, a freak. He wasn't even a normal wizard. Any ways, before he knew he was a wizard he was all alone, living basically like Luna. He was treated poorly, did all the chores and hard work in the house, under nourished, and in pain.

Some would say he was broken long before the letter from Hogwarts, but Luna knew better than that. They only had each other. The only people they could trust, so they learned everything about the other. They soon learned they had much in common.

They always met on that playground 4 blocks away from their misery and problems. There, they could forget.

They always met up at the swings, they both loved them. They would see who could swing the highest. They would try to see who could jump the highest off the swings. They would be happy, if only for a few hours.

Harry and Luna soon decided to give each alias', so nobody would recognize whom they were talking about when questioned about whereabouts and whom they hung out with. As if they'd answer truthfully…

So Harry became Shade, and Luna became Raven. Two new lives, born on a hot day in June. Two new starts.

Sadly, that was the last day they ever saw each other ever again. For a month later, on Harry's birthday, the Dursleys would be running from the home, avoiding owls. Raven, had already gotten over the fact she was a witch and was excited to tell Shade. And Raven, would be waiting, at their park. For someone who would never come back..


	2. Thank You, Professors

I sat down, not caring that everyone in the household was staring at me, that my aunt, Clara Carroll, was glaring at me. I was fuming. Couldn't Clara see that she was ruining my life?

"Luna… I'm sending you to Hogwarts. It's time you got out and explored. To tell the truth…you're a handful, and I'm too old for this."

((Raven knew that Clara loved her, but she couldn't be weak in front of this group of powerful wizards, especially if she taught them.))

My Aunt Clara was the leader of a group of Rogue Wizards, she taught Wandless, and wand magic. I had crammed the knowledge in my mind, as much as my photographic memory could hold. I was smarter than people over half my age.

I opened my mouth and protested, "You're sending me there because of that harmless prank I pulled on your son, aren't you?" I snapped, which earned me a tight lipped smile from Teddy, or Theordore, my only friend here. It was a kind gesture.

"No, this is for your own good. Your things for school have already been sent, and a 'Professor McGonagall' will be here at seven am sharp. Tomorrow. Be ready, pack necessities only." I stood up, the sharp click of my heels the only thing in the room as I walked out.

I knew exactly why she was sending me to that wretched castle. And it was not because she couldn't handle me.

It was because of my father, or Clara's younger brother, Severus Snape.

A sneer crossed my face, and then I packed all my books (quite a many) into a charmed bottomless bag, that I had worked on when I was 11, and had just arrived here. Then some pillows, hairbrush, clothes, toothbrush, and some pictures of family, and mainly Shade. My heart ached every time I looked at the pictures, wondering why he had never come back. Was he dead? What had the Dursleys done to him.?

((All she knew was that Harry, she never was able to find his last name, or Shade, had left her all alone. Until her aunt rescued her only a few nights after she had received her letter to Hogwarts. She explained what was going to happen and she gladly left the house that belonged to the monster of a guardian. She hoped to never return, and she never has.))

I turned over the picture, but I could still see his emerald eyes, which twinkled and practically glowed. His messy raven hair, which would never stay flat. His almost unhealthy white skin, it would always glow in the dark of the night.

I quickly wiped my wet cheeks, ridding my face of evidence. Crying was weak. I couldn't be weak, couldn't afford to be weak. I reached out, and touched my mental shield, letting it fall. I let the stream of mixing emotions comfort me, even if they were not my own. I closed my eyes, staring at the auras in the air gave me a headache. I breathed deeply and set my shield back up.

With that, I was ready, so I laid down, and slept.

- Dreams mean something, but Nightmares everything. -

I sat on a bed, in a familiar-ish setting. It reminded me of Privet Drive 10, but it wasn't the same. I studied the bare room, locks on the doors, a cat-flap (probably for food), and the horrid bed. I noted the handcuffs on the bed. It reminded me too much of my old home life.

Who would be treated like this?

I sensed someone at the hall, opening the door. I stared at the door, and the person who opened it almost made me jump out of the bed.

"Shade!" I cried out, almost crying. I could tell it was him, even though he was older. What shocked me, even though it shouldn't have, was the cuts and bruises. He limped to his bed, and I moved, knowing even if I was having a sleep vision, he would still feel my magical energy if he went through me.

He collapsed on his bed. I watched, crying for him, no pity though, never pity. We hated pity.

I waited till I knew he was asleep to softly caress his face. He moved slightly, but was still asleep. I moved my hands over his wounds. Then I focused on his face, healing them softly. I focused. Focus, focus, focus! I did this to every part, until I was sure he was fine. His uncle wouldn't care that the wounds were gone, he would just inflict more.

I sighed harshly. Then I noticed something odd. In the corner was a trunk. I moved off of his bed, where I had been sitting. When I came close I noticed that it said Hogwarts on it. I frowned and moved closer. Was Shade magical? Was he a wizard? IN my excitement I forgot to check the name on his trunk.

I rushed back to Harrys' side when I heard him stir slightly, I let my eyes roam over him. Suddenly I caught sight of his alarm. It was 6:55 am.

"Shit." I cursed. A wave of longing wracked me to my very soul, I hesitantly reached out and brushed my fingertips against his cheek. His whole body relaxed when I had touched him, making my heart skip a beat.

I closed my eyes and leaned against the wall. I focused on my room, and when I opened my eyes, I saw myself, asleep on my bed. I quickly entered my body and bolted up. I threw on a silver skirt, with purple converse, and purple and black striped tights. My shirt was a black t-shirt with a white tank top under. I snatched my backpack (the charmed one, my only one) and bolted to the front door.

I cast a quick tempus, 6:59 am. Good. I could skip breakfast. I was fine with that. I waited till I heard a sharp knock at the door, and then opened it, plastering a polite smile on my face.

"Welcome to the Carroll Manor, Professor McGonagall." I greeted, as she walked in. She greeted me with a quick hello. I took a chance to study her as we waited for my Aunt.

Her hair was a light gray, and styled in a tight bun. She was of average height, and wore an emerald cloak. She wasn't skinny, she wasn't fat. Her skin was a light peach, and wrinkled. Her aura was curious, and kind, but also slightly apprehensive.

I liked her.

My aunt chose that moment to appear.

"How rude of me to keep you waiting. I'm sorry. I am Clara Carroll, and I welcome you to the manor." She reached us, and they shook hands. My aunts aura was tinged with regret, curiosity, confidence, and some others. Regret? Why would she feel that?

Oh! Maybe because of the fact she is casting my fate by sending me to Hogwarts. I mentally laughed at the pun. Casting… spells…witch… hehe.

"There is no need to apologize, I have time. Thank you for inviting me in. You have all the information needed, correct?" McGonagall questioned.

"Yes, please keep an eye on her please. She is all I have." Thank you Auntie. Talk about me like I'm not here, great.

"Of course, and her head of house will keep tabs no her most definitely. She is to meet with the headmaster every other Friday to see how she is adjusting until he says she can stop." McGonagall, why thank you, for telling me.

"Of course, of course." Clara confirmed.

"Good-bye Auntie." I said, sharing a smile with her. Her lips turned upwards, and her aura grew a little brighter for a few seconds. Her way of sharing her love with me. I appreciated the gesture.

"We will be taking a port-key to the Great Hall." I nodded, port-key, even if it was a quick way of transportation, was not my favorite. I lightly touched the peacock quill and felt a pull on my navel, and I quickly let go when I was told. I landed, crouching, on a stone floor. I scanned the hall quickly. I glanced at the ceiling, it was an illusion, but it was lovely. The sun was just rising, so the colors were all kinds of shades.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm Professor Dumbledore, and Headmaster of the school." An old man said warmly, his eyes twinkling. His aura glowed with curiosity, cheerfulness, calm, and for a moment, I felt a flicker of something akin to fear. I nodded.

"Thank you, sir. No doubt, I will learn many things" -again-"and enjoy being here. By the way, you have a wonderful ceiling." His eyes lit up more, and he grinned wider.

"Yes, you will learn many things. The ceiling is bewitched to be like the sky. Lemon Drop?" As he finished he pulled out a candy wrapped in plastic. Lemon Drops, how had he known I had loved them?

"No, thank you, sir." I declined, constant vigilance, eh? I have to be on my toes, watching, can't die now, can I?

"Well, this is our wonderful staff." He motioned to the only table in the hall at the moment where plenty of people were chatting away. A flicker of motion caught her eyes, and she noticed a man dressed in black, and dark purples. He had a large nose, black hair, unhealthy pale skin, skinny, and piercing obsidian eyes. My father.

I stared at him a moment before turning to the table. I walked forward, keen on greeting them. Dumbledore followed, and cleared his throat. The staff quieted.

"Here's our new transfer student. She will be here until school starts." He smiled, and some of the staff smiled at me, while others stared, some nodded.

"Hello, I'm from somewhere in England, I lived in the care of a friend of mine, and my name is…" I noted how everyone seemed to listen, how odd, usually I was ignored.

"Luna Carroll." I finished, sharing a tight lipped smile. Severus blinked.

"Clara Carroll?" He sneered, his aura, on the other hand, filled with surprise and confusion. He seemed out-of-sorts.

"Oh my! Do you know my guardian?" I asked, playing with him.

"I did not know that Clara was hosting a child." He snapped, and I tilted my head in an act of "innocence".

"I've been with her since I got my letter from Hogwarts. About…4 years. I'm 15, by the way. So that means I would be starting my 5th year, correct?" Teachers nodded.

"Well, hello, Ms. Carroll. I'm Professor Sprout and I teach herbology." She beamed, she was a naturally bubbly person. I was glad that I gardened enough to know that class was fun, or I would've been trying to get kicked out of _that class._

"_I am Professor Umbridge, and I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. I am also from the ministry," She stated arrogantly._

_More like Professor Umbitch._

"_Isn't the ministry a group of corrupted gits who don't know how to handle power and the wizarding community?" I asked, still faking innocence. Though I must say, I did sound convincing._

_I saw Severus smirk, while Dumbledores eyes twinkled, McGonagall gave me a hidden tight-lipped smile. A few of the other teachers had stopped paying attention._

_Umbridge drew herself up higher, and glared. _

"_You have a twisted view of the government, no? We keep the world in order, and hand out justice rightly. I suggest you keep your views to yourself, Ms. Carroll. Or I will administer a complaint with Mr. Fudge." She snapped._

_I 'mmm'd, pretending to listen as she lectured on._

_I sat down when a seat was offered after Professor Umbitchs' lecture was finally over. I declined the offer of breakfast. They explained what would happen, and told me they'd be sorting me at noon. Cliché, isn't it? Always noon._

_Idly, I twirled a fork in my fingers. About an hour later, they dismissed me to get to know the castle better. They told me Professor Snape would check on me every hour, and fetch me at noon. I snorted, was I some dog now?_

_And was this all some conspiracy? Snape, check on me? I sneered._

_((Albus swore he saw Snape in this girl. He decided that he liked her.))_

"_Excuse me, thank you for explaining things. I will start "exploring" now." I assured politely._

_Let's do this._


	3. That Damn Hat

Disclaimer: Do not own Harry Potter, though I do own Luna/Raven.

Chapter 3, That Damn Hat.

I enjoyed the sound of my feet hitting the ground as I walked around the magical castle. Using occlumency to close off the auras, and magical auras, I took a deep breath. I noticed that there were tons of amours, and moving portraits, that enjoyed to talk, gossip, and visit the other portraits. How bothersome.

I smiled as I found my way to an old, ancient, unused part of the castle. Dust covered everything in layers as thick as wool blankets. Snorting in disgust I focused magic into cleaning away some dust. The corridors dust vanished, and I smiled taking a deep breath. As I was walking down the corridor I realized that there were no portraits.

"How odd…" I murmured. All over the school were portraits, so why not here?

"Hello, young woman…come here…" I heard a hoarse voice whisper. I whipped around finding a portrait. I rolled my eyes and studied the man. He had grey skin, cracked lips, black eyes, brown hair. He also had an aristocratic look about him, I had to give him credit, he was handsome. Except the skin. His portrait was like the ones of the older days, back when language was different.

"Who are thee, sir?" I intoned politely, bowing slightly, as was proper. I used old language, I could tell this man was from the older days, also I could tell this man had been a pureblood. His poise, attitude, and posture told me so.

"I am Lord Dravenwood. Who might you be, m'lady?" Polite too, slightly smug tone. Overall, not so bad. He did not seem to hold as much pride as most of the pompous inbred pure-bloods had.

"I am Lady Luna, wise Lord Dravenwood. How are't thou this day?" I curtseyed. Lord Dravenwood smiled lazily. "I am well, Lady Luna. Art thou lost, young lady?" I shook my head, then remembered how to answer.

"No sir, thou hast caught me by surprise. Dost I privy enough to know where I be?" I inquired. I had not been paying attention to where I had been going, surely Sever- _Snape_, would never fine me?

"My lady, thou may find theeself in the corridor closest to the Easter Astronomy Tower. Might I enquire why a pretty lady such as thou self be down here? Surely, you know this corridor is unused?" He asked, with a slightly worried expression.

"Lord Dravenwood, I assure thee that thou hath no reason to worry. I am merely exploring the mighty castle, Hogwarts." He seemed to relax at my tone and smiled before bidding me goodbye with a bow. I giggled and bid him the proper goodbye with a curtsey.

I hummed happily as I explored for awhile. After a few hours I became worried that Snape had not found me and made my way to the entrance hall and then the place where I ate. By the time I arrived it was lunch, almost time for my sorting. I cracked open the doors and slithered in, the staff chatted idly and I noticed the hat. Pursing my lips, I noted how dirty the hat was. I scrunched my nose, and waited for the headmaster to arrive. It seemed that Professor Snape was missing too.

A few minutes later Professor Snape, and the Headmaster came through the doors looking worried. They stopped though once they saw me, and Dumbledore smiled, whilst Snape looked rather pissed, but I've heard he always looks like that. I schooled my expression, making it as innocent, and light as plausible.

"Good afternoon sirs. May we commence with the sorting, if I may ask?" I admit, I was a little excited. Nervous though, to an extent. I was reminded of my Auntie Clara's sorting, when I viewed it while I slept as a young child through a psychic vision, or whatever I should call it.

"Of course, Ms. Carroll." He motioned to the hat. I walked up but right before sticking the damn thing on my head I smiled radiantly at him, "Oh sir, please it's Luna." Then I jammed the stupid thing on my cranium.

_Oh hello, I have not sorted somebody with abilities such as yours. _The hat mentioned.

_Yeah, I'm sure as hell one of a kind, _I added dryly. The hat chuckled.

_You are loyal, oh very loyal, yet not over-trusting. No Hufflepuff for you. _

_That's a relief, they sound like a brand of yellow marshmallows. I hate Marshmallows. _I quipped.

_Very intelligent, but you do not flaunt your knowledge, nor do you excessively study - most the time. A flaw many Ravenclaws seem to possess. Yet, you'd still flourish in the house. A good Ravenclaw you'd be. Let's see what else…_

_Yes, please do mess with my highly organized and functioning brain. _I replied. _Ravenclaw is okay, just no 'puffs. _

_Helga Hufflepuff was a very neat lady. Her house deserves proper respect. You are courageous, but not impulsively so. Yet, you have a survival instinct, congratulations, no Gryffindor. _

_Whoo, what a relief, I'm not one for stupid people, and ma~an those Gryffindorks can be fucking uncivilized._

_You can be quite uncivilized as well, young lady. Yet you have much reason. A gift such as yours is also a curse. Now lets have a look. You are cunning, and very subtle. It seems you can be blunt but subtle as well, odd. You seem to know all about pure-blood workings. You are also a pureblood._

_Wait - isn't my father a half-blood? Y'know Severus Snape…_

_No, that is a lie. The Snape line has been around for centuries, as have the Prince line. The Peverall line is ancient, one of the very first wizarding families. Like the Princes. _

_Holy shit…I'm a pure-blood. Wait till Auntie hears about them apples._

_Very ambitious too, immortality eh? Obtained through vampirism…you wished to be bit. _

_Yes, I have plans that make it necessary to become all 'undead' and immortal for them to work. Well, it seems another interesting thing has come up…_

_As said previously, I'm one hell of a girl. So what's up?_

_You'd do well in all houses, and it seems that you are also Salazar, and Rowena's Heir. _

_Holy fuck…through which side of the family?_

_Through the Prince lines, Ravenclaw. Through the Peverall, Slytherin. Ironically, they were considered all 'light' witches and wizards. _

_Bullshit, I know for a fact that the Peverall's were a dark magic family._

_As were the Snapes, young one._

_Well you better finish sorting me._

_Do not rush me!_

_Do not snap at me!_

_Fine, fine. You'd better be prepared, cause your father Is going to learn very soon of your heritage._

_Please don't tell, Please._

"**SLYTHERIN**!" The hat shouted out loudly. I frowned and took off the hat, handing it to the Headmaster, the teachers looked surprised. Even Snape.

_Go me_, I thought weakly.


End file.
